Les délires de Léo
by RiptidewandHPPJ
Summary: Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de Léo? Nous allons le découvrir au travers de ses amis qui chacun à leur tour assisteront à un de ses délires.
1. Chapitre 1: Pharaon

**Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction.**

**L'idée me vient d'un délire avec mes amies:D**

** Je compte peut-être faire plusieurs chapitres si j'ai de l'inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

Piper PDV

Une forte secousse sur mon bras, voilà ce qui m'a sorti de mon rêve parfait. Pas de Gaïa, pas de monstres ou de dieux exigeants et susceptibles, enfin un monde dans lequel j'aimerais vivre. Malheureusement, mon utopie a dû être brutalement abrégé par un individu pour le moment inconnu. C'est alors que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir Drew me réveiller. Vous comprendrez alors, j'en suis sûre, pourquoi un cri horrifié s'échappa de mes lèvres. Non? Bon laissez moi vous expliquer, si la première chose que vous voyez le matin est la face d'un clown... Ça y est, vous avez compris, bien. Bref, le visage un peu, beaucoup, énormément trop maquillé de ma demi-sœur se tenait en face de moi et me fixait d'un air de psychopathe. Après mon cri spectaculaire de tantôt, aucune chance qu'elle me croit encore endormie il ne me servirait donc à rien de faire semblant. Je me relève alors doucement dans mon lit. Elle continue de me regarder pendant quelques secondes et puis, sans un mot, me jette une enveloppe rouge au visage. Des fois, je me demande si tout va bien dans sa tête...  
Juste en regardant l'enveloppe, j'ai tout de suite su de qui elle venait. Premier indice, elle est rouge. Ensuite, il y a d'énormes tâches de graisse. Finalement, de petits trous évidemment causés par du feu parsèment le papier écarlate. Si vous pensez à Léo, alors Ding! Ding! Ding! Bonne réponse! J'ouvre donc l'enveloppe en espérant silencieusement qu'il n'a pas fait une autre de ses fameuses bêtises. Sur la feuille, qui est rouge également (surprise, surprise), je peux y lire ceci:

_Chère Piper Mclean,  
Tu es conviée à assister à mon ascension au trône du Bunker 9. À partir de cette date, quand tu t'adresseras à moi tu me nommeras Pharaon et tu seras mon Peuple. En cas de désaccord envers mes nouvelles règles, adresses toi s'il-te-plaît à mon Conseiller dévoué (Jason). J'espère te voir à 14h tapantes, NE SOIS PAS EN RETARD. Pharaon n'aime pas les retards, sauf quand c'est lui qui est en retard alors là, il aime ça. N'oublie pas de m'apporter une offrande, des bonbons ou une tasse de café devraient faire l'affaire.  
Merci Peuple,  
-Pharaon (Léo, le roi suprême des contrées éloignées et reprochées, Valdez)  
P. S. : J'ai envoyé une autre lettre à mon Conseiller. Je pense qu'il va être content de son nouveau statut._

Trois minutes plus tard, j'étais encore là à relire la lettre. Léo, mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête? Sérieusement, je commence à m'inquiéter. D'où peut-il bien sortir toutes ces idées farfelues. Maintenant, il est un ancien roi égyptien et je suis son peuple. C'est troublant. Je pense que je vais en parler avec Jason. Il faut peut-être lui faire passer un test psychologique, juste pour voir si tout est en place. En passant, Jason n'aimera pas son statut, je le sens. Il va même essayer de lui arracher la tête. Il vaudrait mieux que j'arrive sur place avant lui, juste au cas où. D'un coup qu'il lui envoie un éclair et que cela endommage encore plus son cerveau...

Finalement, après m'être douché et habillé, il est juste midi et demi. Je sais, il est tard, mais l'eau chaude était tellement chaude. Puis, je suis une fille d'Aprhodite après tout. Ces choses-là prennent du temps. En tout cas, il me reste juste assez de temps pour voler... heum... je veux dire emprunter des bonbons aux nouveaux campeurs. Enfin, je suis prête à partir à l'aventure dans la forêt dangereuse. Je me sens un peu comme le petit chaperon rouge. Toute seule dans la forêt menaçante apportant de la nourriture à quelqu'un de presque sénile. Que de ressemblances! J'aperçois le Bunker 9 au loin et je m'approche tranquillement. Je ne suis pas en retard! Hourra pour moi!

Avant de faire mon entrée, je prépare mon esprit au pire. Je m'attend à voir Léo sauter partout ou à la recherche d'une pièce importante qui risque de faire sauter le camp si elle reste introuvable. Par contre, de tous les scénarios que mon esprit légèrement tordu aurait pu imaginer, voir ce que je vois n'en était pas un. Devant moi, se trouvait un énorme trône doré entouré de feu. De sorte que je peux juste apercevoir une silhouette en arrière de la barrière de flammes. Puis, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Jason qui vient de passer la porte et qui comme moi, observe la situation étrange.

- Vous êtes là, dit calmement Léo, avancez et placez vos offrandes devant vous.

Je m'exécute donc et j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Je vois une grosse pile de papiers d'emballages de bonbons ainsi que des tasses de café et des sachets de sucre vides. Je donne un léger coup de coude à Jason et je lui montre mes nouvelles découvertes. Un éclair de compréhension passe sur son visage. Hyperactivité, caféine et sucre ne font pas bon ménage, pas étonnant que Léo soit rendu un peu fou. Il est en overdose! Pourtant, il a l'air calme. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il supporte un aussi grand niveau de sucre dans son sang.

- Asseyez-vous et écoutez, reprit Léo, je suis le Pharaon suprême de tout l'Univers. À partir de ce jour, vous me devez obéissance et soumission. Comme expliqué dans la lettre, Piper est à présent mon Peuple et Jason, mon Conseiller. Pour l'instant, je ne règne que sur le Bunker 9, mais j'espère qu'avec votre aide à tous les deux, je dirigerai bientôt le camp au complet. Jason, en tant que Conseiller, ton travail consiste à m'aider dans mes décisions et à m'empêcher de commencer une guerre entre les dieux ou les différentes cabines. Piper, ton travail sera d'être là et de rester calme, sinon tu fais ce que tu veux. N'oubliez pas que je suis le Pharaon suprême et que tout acte de désobéissance sera sévèrement punit. La punition est, pour le moment, un mystère, mais je suis sûr que mon esprit brillant d'intelligence trouvera quelque chose.

À la fin de son petit discours, il avait un visage réellement effrayant. Je vous jure que s'il avait rajouté un rire diabolique, je me serai enfuie à toute jambe. Jason et moi sommes tous les deux immobiles et inquiets. De jour en jour, son état mental empire et je pense qu'il sera bientôt trop tard.

Alors, j'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. J'ai prit le bras de Jason et tranquillement je suis sortie, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte derrière moi, je vois Léo descendre de son trône et s'avancer vers les "offrandes". Puis, il dit quelque chose:

- Yeahh! Bonbons gratuits!

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi un commentaire constructif pour m'aider à améliorer mon écriture. Si vous trouvez des erreurs d'orthographe ou de grammaire, dites-le moi et je les corrigerai. Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vengeance

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis désolée pour le temps ridicule que ça m'a pris pour écrire ce chapitre.**

**Alors, le voilà!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan**

Jason PDV

Depuis ce matin, je suis assis sur le bord du lac et je pense. Je pense à quoi, me direz-vous? Bonne question. Je suis confus. Je pense à ma vie, à la nouvelle et à l'ancienne, aux amitiés qui se sont créées ainsi qu'à celles dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...  
Si un jour ma mémoire revient, est-ce que je vais quitter tout ce que j'ai ici pour retourner auprès des miens? Je ne sais pas. D'une certaine façon, je ne veux pas que Léo finisse la construction de l'Argo II. Ça signifierait qu'il faut s'en aller. Je ne veux pas quitter le confort et la vie que le camp m'apporte. Je sais que mes pensées sont égoïstes, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Puis, il y a Piper. Je pense que je l'aime bien. Si jamais je retourne d'où je viens et que ça nous sépare... Je ne veux pas l'envisager. Il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie Léo, c'est mon meilleur ami. Pour l'instant il est fâché je pense, mais ça ne durera pas, enfin j'espère.  
En effet, Léo ne me parle plus depuis à peu près une semaine et personne ne l'a vu quitter le Bunker 9 pendant toute cette période de temps. Vous vous demandez sûrement quelle est la raison de son comportement étrange. Et bien, les frères Alatir et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps pour Léo de prendre une douche. Ses cheveux sont tellement gras! Donc, étant le bon ami que je suis, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs et je l'ai jeté dans le lac avec l'aide du vent. Bref, inutile de dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié mon acte de gentillesse inconditionnel. Quel ingrat! Il reviendra sûrement me voir quand il aura compris qu'en fait, je lui rendais un énorme service.

Je me lève donc pour rentrer vers ma cabine et essayer de peut-être parler avec Thalia, ma grande sœur, par iris message. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvée, nous avons tissé un lien familial presque indestructible en essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Bien sûr, il y a ses fréquentes sautes d'humeurs qui, à chaque fois, risquent de me griller sur place, mais sans ça, je peux dire que nous sommes très proches. Malheureusement, elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec les chasseresses d'Artemis, ce qui réduit à presque inexistantes les chances de nous voir souvent. Vous comprenez... Je suis un garçon... Elles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup...

Bref, alors que je marche en saluant les quelques personnes que je connais au camp, un sentiment bizarre me fait me retourner. Vous savez, cette étrange sensation qui vous fait constamment regarder en arrière parce que vous pensez être observé... Je la ressens en ce moment. En toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas agréable du tout, c'est même très fatiguant. Donc, tout au long de mon chemin, je me retourne et me retourne et me retourne encore, sans jamais rien apercevoir. Pourtant, j'ai de bons yeux...  
En fait, oui, je vois bien quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport direct ou indirect avec moi. Il s'agit, encore une fois, de Travis Alatir qui espionne sans grande subtilité Katie, la fille de Déméter. Personnellement, je pense que c'est un peu malade et qu'il devrait sûrement se trouver une nouvelle occupation, mais bon, ce n'est que mon opinion après tout.  
À cet instant, j'ai une image qui me vient en tête, une image plutôt grotesque, mais terrifiante. Le portrait d'une personne inconnue, accroupie derrière un buisson, me regardant toute la journée comme un harceleur névrosé. J'en ai des frissons juste en y pensant. Je ferai peut-être même des cauchemars pour le restant de mes jours sur cette triste planète qu'on appelle la terre. Qui sait?

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, (Quelle expression bizarre, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment des moutons, bien que ce serait drôle.) mon intuition me dit que quelque chose me suit et je n'apprécie pas. Ça pourrait être des créatures dangereuses comme des licornes, (ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des licornes, je parle d'expérience.)des monstres ou Gaïa elle-même. Toutes ces bêtes assoiffées de vengeance et/ou avec d'autres buts à atteindre, (qui peut savoir à quoi elles pensent) peuvent être là... à m'attendre... à l'orée de la forêt... Je ne suis pas paranoïaque! Qui ose penser ça?!  
Elles sont là avec leurs yeux nébuleux, me fixant sans relâche pour découvrir mes points faibles et les utiliser contre moi! Je peux presque les voir... Ou alors, c'est peut-être juste des cailloux... Laissez tomber. Je viens d'aller vérifier et mes soupçons étaient vrai, comme je le répète depuis tout à l'heure, ce ne sont que des cailloux. Où, sur terre et sur l'Olympe, avez-vous pu aller chercher que c'était des yeux? Franchement! Un psychologue me ferait peut-être du bien.

Finalement, après mon périlleux voyage, j'arrive à ma cabine. Je me couche sur mon lit et je pense à cette journée mouvementée et pleine de sentiments. Alors que je ferme les yeux, je ne fais pas attention aux nombreux cliquetis métalliques que mes oreilles entendent s'éloigner tranquillement vers la forêt...

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur un trône de bois, au beau milieu de la forêt immense, se tient Léo réfléchissant. Dès qu'il perçoit le son familier de ses braves sujets approcher, il se redresse et sa bouche se transforme en un sourire machiavélique.

- Approchez, mes amies araignées et partager vos connaissances. L'heure de la vengeance a enfin sonnée!

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Les commentaires constructifs sont bienvenus et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez des fautes.**

**À la prochaine :)**


End file.
